


Memories Old; Yet New

by PaupersSerenade



Series: Memories Old; Yet New [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, introspective, prewar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaupersSerenade/pseuds/PaupersSerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Diamond City holds answers, but they’re locked tight. You ask them what they know, but people’s hearts are chained up with fear and suspicion. But you find it. You find that heart that’s gonna lead you to your boy.<br/>Oh, it’s… it’s bright. So bright against the dark alleys it walks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

'Diamond City holds the answers’ Mama Murphy had said, and here she was in this dilapidated stadium that she had never bothered visiting during her past life. She regretted never taking the opportunity now; hindsight is 20/20. Walking the dirty streets and causeways that had been created from the rubble, she searched for the detective Valentine, Nick Valentine. It was terrifying being in this world she knew nothing about. Nothing from her past life meant anything. She was no farmer, no peddler, no handyman, and no soldier...that had been Nate. Nora had been a lawyer in a previous life, but that life didn't matter now. No need for justice via the letter of the law when there was the fist of the law. She had nothing, the only thing left had been taken from her, and that's what led her here. 

Walking down an alley led her towards a bright neon sign, amazing that it still held it's glow. But it was bright and eye catching; '_So bright against the dark alleys it walks_ ' Murphy had said. Nora was never one to put stock in the ramblings of an old woman going through chem withdrawal...but here she was. And there she was, standing at the threshold to the detective agency, knowing innately that within would change her life. For better or for worse. 

She knocked on the door...no answer. A quick second rap proved as helpful. Her third try was simply turning the handle, it gave willingly. Walking in was a surprise. It was cramped, but needlessly so. A large enough space was taken up by files and folders and cabinets. Every wall seemed to be adorned with a cabinet or two and at least a handful of papers. 'At least it looks productive' Nora thought, because there was order to the chaos, she could see that much. Perhaps not the order, but at least the chaos. While Nora was adjusting to the clutter of the room another woman was adjusting to the additional presence in the room. 

"I'm sorry, but we're not accepting new cases at the moment" A soft, yet strong, voice called to the lost wanderer. 

"Ah,apologies, I've come in without invitation, but no-one would answer..." Nora trailed off, realizing that what she had just done could be considered trespassing. 

"We didn't answer because we aren't accepting any new cases." The woman reiterated, firm in her speech...but lacking...Nora wondered what. Until she found it. There was no 'we' in the room, it was just her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm looking for Mr. Valentine, I was told he could help." Nora held firm; she'd be damned if she would let her only lead to her son dry so quickly. She'd fight hell and high water until she met this Valentine. 

"Well, I'm sorry but Mr. Valentine is out." Stern and firm, but Nora could tell the waver underneath. If her past as a lawyer thought her anything it was to read between what was said. 

"Hmm, that's unfortunate. You see he came highly recommended and I'm in a rather desperate situation." Nora prodded, pleading between her words, without saying as much. 

"So is he." The woman broke. It was no longer between the words, but out in the open. It turned out Nora's only lead was further off than she hoped. 

"Perhaps we can help each other than." Nora wasn't sure what she was even offering, but she knew that she needed to find her son. She was willing to do anything. "You see, Mr. Valentine is the only hope I have in this God-forsaken wasteland. I need his help as much as he could use mine. Please, let me help." It could seem manipulative from a distance, but were she not looking for her child she'd do the same thing without hesitation. Such was the burden of an optimistic civil-servant. 

"Well...I suppose an extra hand couldn't hurt..." The woman mulled over the prospect. "Yes, I'd appreciate your help greatly." Apparently her decision had been made. Holding out her hand she made her introduction; 'I'm Ellie, his secretary' proudly declared as a badge of honor.

"And I'm Nora, pleasure." And with that handshake a sort-of agreement had been made. Ellie filled Nora in on the details leading towards this moment; the kidnapping, the case, the detective, and the detective's disappearance. 

"Well that's sorted; I've got to find this detective..." 'to find my son...' and with that Nora and her canine companion were off. 

Nora wasn't sure if tramping through this wasteland would ever feel normal, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to, but she had a job to do. The laser rifle that the minuteman had given her was held firmly in her hands, gladly keeping her fidgeting fingers busy. It was now more than ever that she was grateful for this dog's presence; his name tag read 'Dogmeat' but it seemed too vulgar to her lips, she couldn't bear calling such a sweet dog that. While he walked by her side at ease she knew she could be at ease. It wasn't too much longer until she found where his trail had lead her; Park Station. From here she was on her own...but not for long. Quickly she found some not so friendly types that clearly weren't interested in helping her find Nick Valentine. Nora didn't have the time to talk down a group of felons and before she knew it she had turned to the new Commonwealth's brand of justice. It wasn't easy, and she hoped it never would be, but she could compartmentalize, rationalize. 

Nora crept through the corridors, entering the defunct vault and trying to hold back the subconscious shivers that ran through her body. 'Nothing good ever came of vaults' her brain told her. Would Nick be 'nothing good'? Nora had come too far to turn back now, she had shed blood that couldn't be put back, turning back was unthinkable. Turning a corner she could hear a familiar accent heckle what appeared to be some sort of warden. On this voice went, the more he spoke the more Nora warmed to him. Eventually this mental warfare paid off and Nora avoided spilling blood she didn't intend to. Yet, in the back of her mind, something was off. That voice. It was something about that voice. 

While her brain processed the thought Nora opened the sealed door. What stood before her was certainly not the man that she had known in a past life; she wasn't surprised about that, she was surprised that it wasn't a man at all.


	2. The Metal Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Metal Man? And why does this Vault Dweller take his nonexistent breathe away?

"What...what are you?" A normal introduction as far as Nick was used to, luckily it ceased to bother him past the fiftieth time, in fact it almost made him chuckle. 

"Name's Nick; Nick Valentine, nice to meet you." A normal introduction to counter the rather rude one he had been offered. Kill ‘em with kindness, no need to sneer…well, much. “Now what’s a pretty gal like you doing rescuing this rusty damsel? Rather interesting if you ask me.” It was interesting; who was this woman? Another player in this fiasco? No-one in this wasteland was altruistic enough to come and release him for no reason. The question was; who did he now owe a favour? 

Apparently a mute.

“Ahem, hate to break the mood but perhaps we should be on our merry way.” Nick didn’t know about his odd companion, but he sure wanted to get out of this cell. Stepping past her he was caught off guard. The closer he came, the stronger the feeling. Something deep and personal, and something completely unknown to him. No, not unknown, just forgotten. It was like thinking of Jenny, a distant memory of a far off life. Like trying to read a message through a thick fog. He stopped. He couldn’t stop starring; he couldn’t stop his thoughts; he couldn’t move his legs. 

“Who…who are you?” Was all he could muster. He needed to know, his processors couldn’t handle the gap that they had come upon. There wasn’t anything more than her name. 

There was a stunned silence, her eyes locked with the synthetic eyes that the blasted Institute had given him. “N-Nora.” It seemed she couldn’t breathe either. And with that it hit Nick. 

Nothing.

The silence was deafening. Everything in him had stopped for just a moment, then the moment passed and his systems booted back up; an interruption of the code. They needed to leave. 

“Well Nora, looks like you picked a great time to show up,. Just in time for the finale.” Nick continued past Nora, intent to wrap up the case that had brought him here. He didn’t look back - couldn’t look back - but he knew she was following him. It was only then that he even realized that there was a dog with her. Damn. He really needed to do some recalibrating when he got back to Diamond City. 

/////

“Thanks for helping me back there, glad we didn’t cause too much of a raucous.” Nick sighed as he sat down behind his desk, scribbling something on the open folder before closing it. “I didn’t think we’d be able to get out of there without blood-shed, but you managed to.” He turned his attention to the woman standing before him. Hair pinned back, cat-eye glasses, high waisted trousers, and a button-down blouse. The perfect house wife, definitely a far way from that particular house though. A walking contradiction. She hadn’t spoken to him since their initial encounter, only when diffusing the situation. She had given him her name; but not who she was.

“Now, what can I do for you?” He pressed towards the inevitable discussion.  
“I need your help finding someone.” That was all this woman led with. He was a damned good detective - but not quite that good. Apparently she realized this. “It’s my son; he’s been kidnapped. I don’t know by who, I don’t know why, and I don’t know when.” 

“Don’t know when?” It was hard for Nick to comprehend, not often did his cases gain a fourth dimension.

“It’s a long story.” A brusque answer for a brusque question he supposed. 

“Alright, well lets start with what we do know and work our way back.” Nick sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a long story indeed.

The more she talked, the more incredulous her story became, Nick became deeply entrenched with every word. He didn’t doubt her even if logic dictated he should. He may be a machine, but he held tightly to the humanity that he had waken up with. And the human side - Nick Valentine - believed this woman’s every word. Hell, he’d probably believe her if she started talking about a flying deathclaw. 

“Hmmm…I think I might have a lead.” Nick grumbled, almost to himself, deep in thought.

“You do?!” The hope in her voice filled Nick with a rush of emotion. He wanted to help her. He wanted to do whatever he could.

“Yah, A man named Conrad Kellogg…” Nick explained the man’s background as a mercenary, and his recent departure from Diamond City. Most importantly, the young boy that had been with him.

Even before he finished he knew what was to happen. They were going to be partnering up on this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to create a regular posting schedule, but I have a lot of passion for this couple and have a few stories kicking around the ol' noggin.
> 
> I'm neither an author nor a proofreader, but hopefully it doesn't show. That being said I'd love feedback if anything strikes your fancy or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> While not my first fanfic, this is my first FO4 fic. I plan on staying with Nick and Nora until the bitter end so this is going to be a very introspective collection while I sort out their characters. Enjoy the ride and I hope you enjoy my writing. As always critique is greatly appreciated.


End file.
